As Drenched as a Drenched Thing in a River
by Hollyoaks bitchesss
Summary: Set after Love is a many trousered thing. Dave and Georgia have had another snog fest. What is going to happen next? Read and find out. Please review!DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LOVE IS A MANY TROUSERED THING!
1. Mice, Vodka and SeeThrough Pants

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Mice, Vodka and see-through pants**

**10:40 pm**

My red bottomosity towards Dave has become vair clear. I wonder what Masimo would say now?

**2 minuets later**

Probably I would be dumped by my mucho Italian stallion. And all because of my stupid horn towards Dave the laugh.

I must remind him that I have a luuurve god and we mustn't be sharing any more snogs. How ever accident they may be.

**1 minuet later**

Dave has finally let go of me and said, "When the cat's away the mice shall play."

What in the name of Jaz's enormous sized knickers does that mean??

Why must he always make me so full of confusiosity? I am definitely not a mouse.

Ellen yes.

Moi? No way.

**3 minuets later**

I am once again in a full fetched snog fest but I am vowing never to do this again.

Especially since it is vair nippy noodles right now as of the fact that I am half wet, and the wind is being vair blowy.

If Dave and I carry on like this I might get a snogging rash. If anyone saw it, it would prove my disloyalty to Masimo.

He probably wouldn't know what it is though.

**1 minuet later**

I have just pulled myself away from Dave and proved that I can resist temptation.

I said, "Dave this isn't right."

And then he said,

"You're right, and anyways, I don't want your boyfriend to start hitting me with his make up bag if he finds out. It would hurt."

I rolled my eyes.

"Masimo is not gay." I said firmly but Dave went into a laughing spaz.

"I've got go and check for wildlife in my pants." I said, and turned around. I am going to ignore-vous him from now on.

**30 seconds later**

I turned around and fell back into the river.

I am now an as drenched, as a drenched thing in a river.

Dave won't stop laughing, and now he's got me going. But this is no laughing matter, as now it is vair, vair, vair nippy noodles.

**2 minuets later**

**Dancing in the river**

Ro-Ro and Sven are here!

They came to join me for a swim, and jumped into the river.

Dave is looking at us as if we are mad.

But I am ignore-vousing him so I can't care.

Or shouldn't anyways.

Sven has just picked me up and balanced me on his shoulder, and is swinging me around.

I am now a swinging, drenched thing, in a river, with a skirt, exposing her pants to the world.

Vair mature for someone like moi. If I do say so myself.

Sven has finally let me down and is now doing the same thing to Ro-Ro.

Oh gott, he has just started smacking her bottom whilst spinning her around.

What in the name of the all mighty pants gott is he doing???

**11:10 pm**

Everyone is here in the river.

Even Jaz. Her and hunky jumped in together, and she started giggling. A LOT. I must ask her what that was about. She is miss huffy-pants: she never giggles.

Dave is still not joining in. He said it is too nippy noodles to be playing in a river. But he has his feet inside.

Sven has decided to stand at the top of the river, and start singing the national anthem. His way.

I don't now what they taught him at reindeer school, but the real national anthem it sure wasn't.

Ro-Ro's joining in with her own version as well. We all stopped to stare.

**11:30 pm**

We are all now singing the national anthem. The girls Rosie's way, the boys, Sven's.

Dave has started adding Pants to the end of each verse, and now everyone is doing it except me, who is singing it the normal way as I am the only one who is mature here.

Oh dear gott, my skirt is sticking to my legs, and my pants have gone see-through.

**12:00 pm**

My feet are numb, but I can't care as we are having too much of a good time.

Everyone is shouting and laughing, and enjoying themselves.

Sven got bored of Dave not getting wet so he snuck behind him, picked him up and launched him into the river.

Then, he made us all stop and showed us something he brought along for the trip. It was a drink of some sort.

The guys all laughed when he was explaining to us what it was, as if they knew something we didn't.

"It makes you happy!" Sven cried.

Oh dear gott. It's vodka.

And I bet you that they've already had some because he is even more bonkers than usual. Infact, I think they've all had some.

Except me, the girls.

And Dave, I think.

Becausoms he was the sanest out of the guys for once.

"Is that Vodka?" I asked.

"I believe the answer to that question is yes, Gee."

I knew it! He is drunk!

Oh no. Ro Ro's just gotten up and taken the bottle from his hand and swallowed.

She says it's not bad. We all just stared at her. Then the boys started a laughing fit.

It's just water.

**almost midnight**

Dave is being vair annoying. He keeps on looking at me in a way that is too serious for someone who is supposing a laugh.

Rosie noticed and raised her eyebrows at me ask if to ask 'why is Dave looking at you like that?'. So, being the genius that I am, I just raised my eyebrows back at her, and pretended not to know what she was talking about.

Being Rosie, she raised her eyebrows further, so I did the same, until I felt too tired to carry on.

Ro-Ro can be too tiring to handle at times. But she is also very good at the old luuurve advice.

Maybe she could help me sort out what Dave is looking at me like that for. It's not like we haven't snogged before.

But no. I can't tell Ro-Ro. What if she tells Jaz, and she radio's it out to the world, as she is radio Jaz.

No. Mustn't tell anyone of the situation via Dave et moi.

**3 minuets later**

We were having so much fun until Jaz said she heard something coming from the campsite, and we all turned to see.

Even Sven went quiet for a couple of minuets when we all saw the yellow lights coming from the boy's camp site.

"What is that?" Jools asked.

Oh dear gott in himmel. I no exactly what that is. And that's just say that it is angry, shouting, and German.

* * *

Ok, I now this one is long... but the following chapters will be shorter. Tell me if you like it, and critism is appreciated too.

Chapter 2 won't take long, but school year has started so the others might take longer.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Little miss 9 12

**Chapter 2**

**Little miss 9 ½**

**August 1****st**

My life can not get any duller. As soon as my parents heard what we had been doing at camp, (as in the river party at the boys campsite) they grounded me!

They were foaming when I arrived home from a vair long, and tiring bus journey.

Vati decided to go into lecture mode, while mutti tutted in the background, and Libby clung onto my arm.

Ahh how great it is to be back home.

Not.

**12 pm**

I am in my room watching the people walk past out of my window, and ducking if anyone looks up, because that's face it, it's be scary to see someone just sitting there staring at you.

Mutti wouldn't let me go meet Ro at the park, because I'm grounded, so I told her that I was going to stay in my room until she came to her senses. She said good.

She is vair irresponsible as she hasn't come to check on me once, and I've been in here for 1 and a half hours! I could have climbed out of the window and been at the park by now, having a laugh with Rosie.

**2 minuets later**

I am so bored I could watch anything and find it interesting.

**1 minuet later**

I just sat here and watched a dog pee on a lamppost fascinated.

Oh dear Gott im Himmel. I shall die a strange mysterious person that always stays inside her room and finds dogs doing their business on the street fascinating.

**12:05**

**On the phone with Jaz**

"Jaz."

"Yes Gee."

"I watched a dog go to the piddly-diddly department on a lamppost and found it captivating."

"Wow."

"I know."

"They really messed you up haven't they?"

"Who?"

"Masimo, Dave, and Robbie."

"Oui."

"Do you want to go outside?"

"Can't; grounded."

"Too bad."

"What should I do Jazzy?"

"Um. Do your makeup."

"Good idea."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have you started doing your makeup?"

"I'm too scared."

"Of what?"

"Looking in the mirror."

"Oh."

Mutti has noticed that the phone is on and told me to switch the phone of at once.

"I'm sorry Jaz, got to go. Stupid mutti."

"Okay bye Gee."

That must have been one of the nicest and longest conversation I have ever had with Jaz. She is usually too busy for her old best mate, but not today.

I wonder where Tom is.

Shut up brain, stop avoiding the mirror.

**4 minuets later**

I have brought myself to the mirror in the bathroom but I have my eyes closed.

Angus is at my feet staring at me.

I don't need to open my eyes to know it, I can feel it.

Stupid cat vibes.

**1 minuet later**

I will open my eyes slowly, and then not freak out, I shall not freak out.

Okay I am opening my eyes.

**2 minuets later**

**Freaking out**

Why??? Why must my nose be so big, and why must a spot be lurking under my skin on my chin???

Oh merdi. I look terrible.

Must go and wash hair, put on make up and convince mutti to let me out of the house!

**In the shower**

**1:00 pm**

Who knew that having a shower could take as long as having a bath??

But I had to do this as my hair was all sticky-outy, sometimes washing it helps, and I can pull it back in a pony tail for once.

Try something different.

Infact if that person who calls herself a mother down there doesn't let me out, I can spend the rest of the day trying out new hairstyles and make up.

That is le plan from now on. Ha ha! Mutti and vati, you might be trying to get me down but you shall never succeed!

**1:30 pm**

YES!! Double yes!! Mutti has finally agreed to let me out!!

Sometimes she can be a fabby mum; that is when her motherly instincts come into play.

Phoned Rosie and we are meeting again at the park. With the whole ace gang!

Must decide on my hair, and what I'm going to wear.

**5 minuets later**

I've settled on a blue strap top, nothing too flashy for the park, and a denim miniskirt, with pumps.

Vair sophisticated for the day, and it goes with my new hair style. I put it in a side pony tail falling down on my shoulder, and I have stolen mutti's favorite red lip gloss, and blue eyeliner to go with my top.

I look vair glam, if I do say so myself.

**10 minuets later**

**At the Park**

The ace gang were all very supportive of my new hairstyle. Ro-Ro even clapped.

Dave the laugh, Tom and Robbie are here having a laugh with us. Robbie is looking dazzling.

Shut up brain. I love Masimo, my Italian Luuurve god. He is my one and only.

But Robbie does look nice today, and I can look as long as I don't do anything.

Dave looks nice too, in a matey sort of way. He hasn't stopped doing the staring at me thing. Rosie noticed again and started with the eyebrows.

She lifted.

I lifted.

She lifted higher.

I lifted higher.

She got up and dragged me to the side.

**2 minuets later**

Rosie has basically forced me to tell her what happened at the river.

I said that it must have been the time of day and atmosphere. She nodded wisely.

I said it must have been the good weather. She nodded wisely.

I said it didn't mean anything and he is just my mate. She shook her head wisely.

**3 minuets later**

Rosie practically forced the guys to go get us some ice-creams. Then she turned to the girls and started to tell them about the Dave thing.

I couldn't argue as she put her hand over my mouth. I have an urge to lick it so she pulls away but I have no idea where they have been i.e. up Sven.

Rosie has told the gang the whole story. Even Jaz was listening. God; that should be a bad thing, Radio Jaz would probably tell the world.

Then she did something amazing.

She completely out of the blue said,

"Me and Tom have gotten up to number 9 ½."

We all stopped talking, turned and just sat staring at her.

**2 minuets later**

Number 9 ½ is upper and lower body-fonderling, on a bed. Jaz said we should put it on the snogging scale. No one replied, we all just sat with our mouths wide-open.

I know what's on everyone's heads. Jaz and Tom almost got to number 10. JAZ AND TOM???

What is wrong with the world today??

Apparently a lot of things.

* * *

I no, I no. This one is forever going. But I still hope you liked. Please reveiw! 


	3. Hide and Sneeze

**Chapter 3**

**Hide and Sneeze**

**3 minuets later**

The guys came back with the ice-creams. Robbie gave me mine, chocolate and strawberry. I said thanks but I was too stricken by the news from Jaz to be bothered why it wasn't Dave who got me my ice-cream like normal.

I'm watching Jaz like a hawk. She got her vanilla ice-cream from Tom, not mentioning she hates vanilla and asked for strawberry, and just muttered thanks, kissed him and dug in.

There is something seriously wrong with that girl. She is not the Jazzy-Knickers I remember anymore, she is a totally different person.

As I said before, there is something really wrong here.

**2 minuets later**

I have decided to take the Rosie approach here. I lifted my eyebrows at Jaz.

Unfortunately little miss 9 ½ didn't get what I was going on about and basically shouted,

"Is there something wrong with your eyebrows Gee?" And everyone turned to me. Even Rosie.

The nerve of her.

**2:30 pm**

**Getting ready to go**

I'm officially spooked the hell out. We all said goodbye, Jaz went of with Tom, Rosie departed with Ellen, and Mabs. Jools ran off ages ago after her vati called, and now it's just me and Robbie.

And Dave.

Good Gott. Why Big G? Why must you inflict such plain on me??

Dave is still being starey and hasn't been a laugh for ages, and Robbie has just been dumped by me. This is going to leave some tension.

**7 minuets later**

Boy was I wrong. Robbie and Dave are having a laugh and leaving me right out of the conversation. They are being vair rude, I must remind them of my presence.

Oh boy, I just coughed really loudly so that they saw that I was here and the cutest boy turned the corner and eyed me.

Ooo-er, he just gave me a sexy grin and wink. Oh dear god, he's coming over to me.

Robbie and Dave are still talking and totally ignore-vousing me.

Cute guy and just walked past me and stopped by the wall, and when I turned around, her signaled me over.

What should I do?? Oh well, Dave and Robbie are ignore-vousing me so much I bet they wouldn't notice if I left.

**2 minuets later**

**Walking home proud**

Cute guy gave me his number!! He said that I was gorgeous, and that he'd love to meet up with me sometime.

I am so happy!! Maybe the world isn't as messed up as I thought.

Wait. Oh wow. I can see Robbie and Dave ahead sitting on a wall. They aren't laughing, in fact they seem to be having a vair mature conversation.

Must not let them see me.

**1 minuet later**

I'm crouching by the wall, behind a plant, all snuggled up like a bandit trying to hide away.

A man just walked by and gave me a look. He must think I'm bonkers.

But it is worth it, even if I am giving up my pledge to be mature as I can just about hear what Robbie and Dave are saying.

Ooo-er. Dave just said, "I told her that I loved her."

Oh dear gott. Were they talking about what happened via moi et D. the L.??

Robbie replied, "Heck. You're in deep mate."

What is that suppose to mean? Why does everyone have to keep on making me so full of confusiosity??

Dave said, "Tell me about it. What do I do?"

Robbie replied, "Tell her. She deserves to know."

God damn right I do!

Dave just said, "But you don't know what Gee's like around me. She wants to think I'm just her mate. She thinks she can pull me along and I won't get hurt. That I'm different from all other guys, that I don't have feelings. She's so wrong."

What? What does Dave mean pull him along. I don't want to "pull him along". I really like him, but just as a mate.

It's not my fault that he snogs vair well. It's hard to resist.

**2 minuets later**

Oh no. Oh merdi, this can't be happening. My conker is beginning to itch. I need to sneeze, but if I do then Dave and Robbie will know I'm here and listening.

What in the name of Gott am I going to do???

Oh merdi. Merdi. Merdi. Mer-AAAAACHOOOO!!!!

* * *

Okay. I know this one isn't long, but it up with Chpater 2 which is like FOREVER going! Hope u like! Please review! 


	4. Dave The Stare

**CHAPTER 4**

**Dave The Stare**

**2 :45 pm**

Run. Pant. Run. Pant. Run. Pant. Run. Have heart attack. Pant.

Why baby Jesus? Why was I blessed with my father's abnormally sized conker? And why must that make me sneeze like an elephant??

**1 minuet later**

Can elephants sneeze?

**10 minuets later**

**Sulking in the bed of pain**

Robbie and Dave know that I've been listening to their stupid conversation, and they know that I know what Dave feels about me, and now they think they know that my mutti is in labour.

Which she evidently is not, she is sitting in front of the telly watching 'Bambi' with Libby, and I'm not sure who's enjoying the movie more.

**10 minuets later**

I can't believe I told Dave that my mum was in labour.

Well, it went more like this:

I sneeze like a sneezing thing in a skirt. Dave and Robbie look around stunned and see me.

Dave says "Gee?" and Robbie gave me a 'you are in trouble' look.

Then Dave said, "Were you listening to ou…"

But I didn't let him finish, as I wanted to get away, and fast.

I quickly said, "Sorry, must dash, my mum has just texted me, she's in labour!"

And then I turned on my heel and ran off as fast as my legs could carry me.

I wonder if they actually bought the whole labour thing?

**4:00 pm**

**Still in the bed of pain, but with Libby.**

Ooo-er the doorbell just rung, but I can't get up as Libby is sitting next to me with her thumb in her mouth clinging onto me.

Since when did she suck her thumb?

Must pull away slowly…

**4:30 pm**

Dave the laugh was at my door.

Though he isn't really a 'Dave the Laugh' anymore, he's more a 'Dave the Stare'.

Anyways so he asked if he could come in, and I said that if he did then my Vati wouldn't leave me a lone for the rest of the day so no, he couldn't come in.

So he asked if I could come out, and I replied that it was way too nippy noodles to come outside, and Dave said that he really needed to talk to me, so I should grab a coat and come outside to talk to him, or he'd force his way in my house.

I told him, fine I would come out, but just because if he did come into my house it would be the death of him, and that he was my mate and I did not want him to die.

He said fine.

Then we sat on a bench, and I was all cold in just a skirt, and tights to keep me warm, so Dave put him arm around me, and even though this felt nice I told him that if my vati saw us like this he could come outside and murder both of us, so Dave took his arm away.

**5:00 pm**

That must have been the first time that me and Dave ever had such an awkward conversation.

But I think that things will go back to normal now as me and Dave discussed the river incident, and have decided that it would be better if we forgot about it.

Then I told Dave that I was going to go inside, as I was beginning to get frost bite.

Dave said "Okay, Kittykat." and did a little gig whilst saying, "It really is nippy noodles. Better be getting home before my parents get the patrol on me." And then he put his hand on his head like a solider, bowed and walked off laughing his head of like a loon.

**1 minuet later**

I'm glad that Dave has gotten back to normal, and isn't Dave the Stare anymore.

But I can't help remembering his conversation with Robbie.

Oh, shut up brain.

**2 minuets later**

**On the phone to Jaz**

"Hey Jaz."

"What have you done??"

"Huh?"

"You listened to Dave and Robbie conversation??"

"Oh that."

Wow, news travels fast.

"Yes, that. Robbie told Tom who told me."

Who's going to tell the world, knowing radio Jaz.

"It's all sorted. Dave and I had a little chat, et we are just friends again."

Jaz kind of snorted.

"You and Dave will never be just friends."

I laughed an attractive laugh.

"Jaz, mon petit amie, you mean me and Dave will never me be MORE than just friends."

"No. I mean the first thing."

Poor Jaz. She's getting mixed up.

"Jaz. You are getting all mixed up."

"No Gee. You just can't except the truth."

The cheek of her.

I'm going to hang up and call someone that understands me.

**5:10 pm**

**On the Phone to Rosie.**

"Bonjour Gee!! How are you my dear?"

Finally, someone that actually cares about me.

"Great thanks Ro."

"I heard about the thing via Dave, Robbie et you."

I knew it. Radio Jaz already at work.

"That's sorted now."

"Good, good. That's a relief."

Thank you, that's how I feel, and how my _best mate _Jaz should feel.

"Oh, Gee, Sven's having a party this afternoon. Want to come?"

Ooo-er.

"Yes please."

"FAB! Be at Sven's house at 8:00pm Oui?"

"Oui."

**7:30 pm**

**Getting ready for the party**

Have washed my hair and nicked my mutti's curlers, and now my hair is all wavy, and nice.

Must decide between my jeans, and black halter-neck top that strapped at the back, or a denim skirt and white tank top that says BABE on it at the front.

**5 minuets later**

Have decided on the jeans and black halter-neck. I went downstairs and got appraise from my mutti, who said that I look très nice, and Libby said "Ginger, you look buutiful."

Vati came into the room and just nodded. Wow. That's the best comment I've ever gotten from him.

Ooo-er the phone's ringing.

**6 minuets later**

Oh dear gott in himmel. That was Masimo!!! Masimo. My boyfriend. MASIMO?!?!

I must relax. But how can I relax??? I can't believe I completely forgot about him. Masimo. My boyfriend. FORGOTTEN!!!

He phoned, and I though it was going to be cute guy, and I picked up the phone and said "hello" in what I thought was a seductive voice, and the person on the other line said "ciao belle."

I didn't know who the hell it was so I just stood in silence for a second and then the guy said, "Georgia? Is me, Masimo."

And that's when it hit me. Masimo was calling me. My gorgeous Italian boyfriend was calling me all the way from Italy, and I couldn't even remember who he was?!

So I hit my head a couple of times against the wall, and dad called out from the kitchen "Georgia, if you're going to kill yourself, then do it quietly."

And so I stomped upstairs closed the door, and then started talking to Masimo.

I said, "Masimo! You're calling me! How sweet of you! How's it going in pizza-a-gogo land, I mean Italy??"

And he replied, "Italy pizza is good." Ahh bless, and then he said, "Georgia, I have great news! You have no need to come Italy, I'm in England!"

And then I sat down on my bed just wondering what in gods name he was talking about, and then I asked him, "Masimo, what are you talking about?"

"I mean, Belle, that I'm home, I'll be back at my house in 20 minuets!"

And that's when I rose from my bed, and just started jumping up and down. Masimo was here!! My boyfriend was back from Italy and he was here!!!

"And Georgia, I would like to meet with you. I miss you."

Ahh. I was about to say yes when I remembered Rosie's party, and then I got an idea. What if I asked Masimo to meet me at Sven's and he could come inside and Rosie's party could be Masimo's "WELCOME HOME!!" party?!

How marvy and fab would that be??

And then I told Masimo I would meet up with him and that we should meet up outside Sven's house, and he said ok, even though he thought it was weird not to meet up inside my house!!

Then I phoned Rosie and told her my plan and she thought that it was brill idea, and that it would definitely happen.

Must put on more makeup…

**8:00 p.m.**

**At Sven's house**

The Plan is that I run outside and wait for Masimo, so when he comes he doesn't suspect anything, and then I say that I want a drink of water and pull him back towards the house, and behind Sven's gate before the patio in front of his house, everyone's going to be hiding, and then they jump out and surprise him.

Ooo-er, there's Masimo. Action time.

I'm walking up the porch, with my high hilled boots clicking against the pavement. Oh, there he is looking vair nice. Better then I remember. He's looking at me. He's _waving _how sweet.

**8:10 p.m.**

**The Toilets**

It went like this: I cried out "Masimo!", and then walked forward, and hugged him, and he pushed me back and said, "Georgia, I missed you! You look beautiful"

And then he snogged me. In front of everyone. In front of _Wet Lindsey_!! Ha! That'll show her.

And then he started to slide his tongue in my mouth, but I got all embarrassed, and pulled away. I was having a songfest in front of what was probably the world.

Or at least my year at school.

And I said, "I need a drink of water, will you come with me to Sven's?" And he nodded, and slipped his arm around my waist, and we started to walk to the front gate, and I nodded my head in an over exaggerated way (the secret signal) and suddenly everyone jumped out.

Rosie and Sven were holding a "welcome home" banner, and everyone cheered, and Masimo just looked around stunned, and then the guys came forward and did the guy thing. They tapped him on the shoulder, and grunted, and tapped him, and asked him where he was and then grunted.

Then Masimo came over to me and said, "Georgia, you did this?" And I blushed and nodded, and then he leant in and kissed me, and the boys wolf whistled and the girls cheered, and some people clapped, and then Sven shouted, "That's get this party started!"

And everyone started to go into the house, and music was turned on. Masimo keeps on smiling at me, and snogging me. I am now his official snogging partner. I love today!!


	5. Drunken Dave

* * *

CHAPTER 5

**Drunken Dave**

**9 pm**

**Dancing on the Dance Floor (Sven's dining room table)**

This is crazy!! Everyone is dancing spasmly on the dance floor, and even though it's nippy noodles as I didn't bring a jacket I still thinkers that today will be the marveyest day ever!!

I feel vair mature, even though I am dancing on a dining room table. Mmmm, is that Dave in the background waving to me?

**1 minuet later**

Dave the laugh is drunk. From now on, until he is sober, he will be known as Drunken Dave.

**5 minuets later**

OMG. What is Dave the Laugh, I mean Drunken Dave doing?! He told me that he wanted to dance on the table, and so he got on and started dancing on the table, but he is drunk and keeps on falling off and nearly banging his head on the side.

I am vair scared that he will fall and hurt himself. Why must he do this today of all days, when I am cold but feeling marvy.

Someone's got to get him down from the dining room table, I mean dance floor.

**2 minuets later**

Masimo tried to help me get Drunken Dave down, and Dave PUNCHED Masimo, and everyone went as quiet as mice, and just stared.

I am trying to turn around but Drunken Dave has grabbed my hand vair tightly, and is shouting.

Oh dear gott in himmel, did Drunken Dave just say what I think he just said.

Oh God. Drunken Dave just punched my boyfriend, and told me he loved me.

_Again_. If he keeps this up, I might just believe him.

Oh no he's started to shout again.

"You don't understand, do you Gee?!" Everyone is being vair quiet.

"I LOVE YOU, AND I _KNOW_ YOU LOVE ME!" What is Drunken Dave yapping about?

"Why are you with him? Just because he looks like that? He can't speak two words of English!"

Rosie has broken the silence and stepped forward to help me. She's telling Drunken Dave to get off me.

But he's not listening to her, he's still shouting at me, and now my eyes are started to sting.

"How do you think I feel when I see you and _him_together?! It makes me want to tear my insides apart Georgia!"

This is _not fair_. It's not my fault! Why won't he just STOP SHOUTING.

"Gee, I know that you love me! I KNOW IT. JUST TELL ME!"

Dave's grip on my hand is vair vair tight now, it's beginning to hurt, and I feel like crying. Why won't he just shut up?

Oh Masimo is up, "Georgia come on."

He's pulling me away, but Dave isn't loosening his grip. In fact, he's starting to shout more.

"GET OFF HER!!" Dave is_really _starting to loose it.

"Dave let go of Georgia's hand." Jaz has come forward and is trying to help Rosie get him off me.

"Georgia come, pull away." Masimo is telling me.

"Gee, just tell me that you feel the same way."

"Dave let go of her!"

"Georgia come on."

"Tell me Gee."

"Georgia, pull away."

"Dave mate, get off her."

"Come Dave, that enough."

"Georgia come on."

"Dave let go!"

"Gee, it'll be fine, he'll let go."

"Just tell me Georgia!"

I can't take this anymore.

"SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!"

* * *

I know this was a short thing but that's because I uploaded chapter 5 & 6 at the same time, and chapter 6 is long...

Also I know it's not that funny, but it'll get better soon! R&R please!

* * *


	6. Crying Players

* * *

I know that I haven't updated in a while, and this is why: I have no new fresh ideas. This story was very heavy on the Dave/Gee front and I know that he is the favourite. But I don't see how she's going to just wake up one morning and think "Heck I'll go out with Dave the Laugh for a change."

So Basically I've run out of ideas, and I'd really appreciate your help! If you guys would like anything special to happen in the story or have any ideas how to set about making them end up together it would be really helpful cos that's face it Gee really does have a hard time convincing herself that he is the one she should be going out with.

Also any ideas how to get Masimo out of the picture? I know that this might seem like a way to get you guys to basically write the story for me, but I want to make this story as good for you guys reading it as I can and I won't be able to update without some good ideas cos right now I've run out.

So sorry to kind of pin this on you guys but this story would really advance with a good solid storyline that you guys would want to read, so please post your ideas in the review section and I'd be really grateful. Thank you to all readers.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Crying players **

**9:30 pm**

I am crying like a little girl.

And all because of Drunken Dave.

Which shouldn't really be bothering me, because we're just mates.

I know we're just mates, because we do what mates are suppose to do, except for the odd snogging season.

He can't just shout all those things at me when they're not true.

I don't love him, and he doesn't love me, it's just the alcohol talking.

But then why did he tell me, like three times?

Oh shut up brain. Dave the Laugh is my friend, and that is all.

**2 minuets later**

Someone has come into the bedroom. Probably it's Rosie or Jaz to console me. They really are lovely friends.

Wait a second, that's not Rosie or Jaz, that's TOM?! What is TOM doing here?

"Um, Gee are you okay?" Well who knew? Jaz is probably too busy to console her _best friend _that she sent her 9 ½ boyfriend to do it for her instead.

And what's more. He _agreed_.

"I'm fine. Thanks Tom."

At least Jazzy knickers boyfriend is nice.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

Well it better be something that won't make me feel like crying Becausoms I feel like doing that any moment soon, and I bet that Tom won't like that.

And I was about to tell Tom that, but instead he just went forward and asked me.

"Do you love Dave?"

Oh dear god, I might just kill him.

**1 minuet later**

Okay so I haven't killed Tom. In factums he's actually had a reason to ask me that question.

"Dave told me that he really, really likes you, and I know that you like him too."

From Radio Jaz no less.

"Tom, I don't love Dave, well, not in _that_way."

No. I don't. I love him in a matey way, like I love Jaz. She's my _best mate_, and so is Dave.

Kind of.

"How come you've never, really, well, really, um…" How come everyone have become such mice? They must of all been Ellen-fied! " well, given him a go?"

What is Tom getting at?

"Given Dave a go at what Tom?"

"At being, you're, well you're, boyfriend."

My _BOYFRIEND_? Why doesn't anyone get that I _did_give Dave the laugh a chance at being my boyfriend, and yes he was my red-herring, to get Robbie to realise that I am irresistible, but I still went out with him, and we snogged, and got up to number 3 on the snogging scale as well!

And number 6 after we broke up as well, but that's just because he is a vair gut snogging master. That is why he is LE lip nibbling god.

"Tom, me and Dave did go out." I can't be bothered to explain everything to him becausoms he won't understand.

"But wasn't he just your red herring to get my brother?"

Or apparently not. Radio Jaz's work again no doubt.

"Ahh, Tom, but he was still my boyfriend you see, so I _did_give Dave a chance at that, and at many other things as well, which does not include getting to see my nunga-nungas, and whilst we are on that topic, you and Jaz got up to number 9 ½?"

Tom is _blushing_.

"Yes, now Georgia I've got to go, but really, I came up here to, well to ask you, to well think about, well…" OMG, he _is_Ellen, in disguise! "How come you've never given Dave a _real_ go?"

And he has just darted out of here. What kind of a question _was_that?

**2 minuets later**

I_ have _given Dave a real go!

**1 minuet later**

I HAVE. I HAVE. I HAVE. I HAVE.

AND I AM NOT PULLING HIM A LONG.

Am I?

SHUT UP BRAIN.

**9:50 pm**

Apparently Robbie took Drunken Dave home.

I still don't know how they became mates. Dave couldn't like Robbie after I used him to get Robbie.

And even if I did, that DOESN'T mean that I didn't give him a chance, because I _did_even if it wasn't a completely fair chance.

**1 minuet later**

I mean, he was technically my boyfriend, even if I used him.

**2 minuets later**

BUT I didn't really USE him, I mean, he _was_my red herring, but he still had a chance with me, even though I wanted Robbie.

Oh shut up brain. I am too tired, and everyone is sort of just staring at me, and I can't find Masimo, and Rosie is trying to get everyone to leave.

AND I can't find Jaz, she is probably getting to number 10 with Tom at this moment, which I shouldn't think of right now.

I just need to get home.

**2 minuets later**

OH NO. THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING.

Oliver is here. He came to the party. He goes to my school. He watched me and Masimo snog, and he watched Dave drunkenly shout that he loves me, and he is standing down by the punch and has just noticed me.

I gave him my number. He must think that I am such a player.

**1 minuet later**

Which I am not. I mean yes, I did use Dave to pull Robbie, and then snog Dave many times behind Robbie's back, and then I DID go out with Masimo and start going out with Robbie again, and then re-snog Dave behind Masimo's back, and then give Oliver my number. But that doesn't make me a player.

**half a minuet later**

Oh my god. I _am_ a player.

* * *

Just in case people were wondering and didn't read the bit after the last chapter, this is really long because the last one was really short. Enjoy :) more up soon, and please R&R!

* * *


End file.
